Famous Last Words
by Rachel Wilder
Summary: When Rayna has a problem at home, Deacon comes to her rescue with his toolbox. Just a bit of romantic fluff inspired by Deacon's plumbing repair in last week's episode.


Deacon looked up from his book as Rayna walked back into the bedroom. She dropped to the bed next to him and sighed. He set his book and glasses on the nightstand as a slight frown crossed his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "I thought you were going to take bath, let the jets run, use one of those bath bomb things?"

Rayna fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes. "That was my plan, but no dice. There's something wrong with the tub." She opened her eyes and sat up. "Remind me to call the plumber tomorrow."

Deacon rolled onto his side facing her. "Plumber, no, you don't need to call a plumber. I'll run over to my house tomorrow and get my tools. I'll get that tub up and running in no time."

* * *

Rayna took a sip from her coffee. "Okay, Daphne, let's get moving. I need to drop you off and then get down to Highway 65."

"I can take her," Deacon replied. "I'm headed over to my place anyway."

"Deacon, I'm calling a plumber," Rayna replied. "I do not need you fixing the bathtub."

Deacon leaned in and gave her a kiss, then reached past her to pull a coffee mug from the cupboard. He poured coffee into his mug and took a drink, then turned to smile at her. "I realize that people who live in fancy Belle Meade mansions probably don't do a lot of DIY, but I haven't totally gotten rid of my East Nashville roots just yet. I'm not headed to the studio until four o'clock today, I've got lots of time to take care of it."

* * *

Rayna walked into the bathroom. She heard a pipe clank as it hit the floor. She heard Deacon swear. She crossed the room and headed into the bathroom.

"Everything going okay in here?" she asked as she leaned against the door.

Deacon was on his knees next to the tub, his red toolbox open and a variety of tools spread across the floor. He looked up at her and gave a quick nod.

"Nothing too serious," he replied. "Just need to do a couple more things."

Rayna looked at the clock on the wall. "Didn't you say you were headed to the studio today? It's quarter to four."

Deacon leaned back over the faucet, a crescent wrench in his hand. "I called earlier and rescheduled."

"Deacon," she started. "Let me call someone to do this."

Deacon shot her a look and shook his head. "No, I'm the husband, this is my wife's tub and I'm fixing it."

"I forgot how stubborn you could be," Rayna replied, smiling at him. "And how sexy you look with that toolbox."

She crossed over and knelt down next to him, sliding her arms around him. "You do know that by law you're entitled to a fifteen minute paid break every four yours, right?"

"Only fifteen?" he asked as he turned back and slid his arms around her as well. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I mean, I'm fast, but fifteen…"

She stood up and held out her hand. "Well, I do happen to know the supervisor, so I might be able to get you a few extra minutes."

* * *

Deacon crossed over to the bed, where Rayna sat on the edge.

"So, Miz...what did you say your name was?" Deacon asked as he playfully leered at her.

"It's Miz Claybourne, but please, you need to be quick," she replied. "My husband will be home from work soon."

"Oh, I'm quick," Deacon replied as he pulled his t-shirt off. He picked up her feet and slid her over so she was laying in the middle of the bed. "Plus, since you're payin' me 200 bucks an hour, we'd best get movin', Miz Claybourne."

She reached up and unbuttoned his jeans, her hands quickly sliding them down, off his hips. He pulled her up to him, removing first her shirt, then the skirt she'd worn to the office that morning.

"How long you had that toolbox," she asked as she moved back up toward him, her hands on his bare chest. "You must've gotten these muscles from carrying it up and down the steps in the houses you go to."

Deacon looked at her and smiled. "Don't you worry, Miz Claybourne, I save that toolbox for the special houses, with the special ladies."

Her breath quickened as he moved next to her, now his lips teasing along her neck, her ears, her cheeks.

"My god, Deacon!" she called out as he drew into her.

"Careful, Miz Claybourne," he whispered, his lips against her ear again. "We best keep this between us."

* * *

They moved from the bed, into the shower. Deacon reached for the handle to start the water flowing as Rayna sat on the tiled bench, a look of satisfaction on her face. He pushed the handle, but nothing happened.

"Shoot," he said as he looked at he and shook his head. "I turned the water off."

She looked at him and laughed. "Maybe we should plan these things a little better."

"Oh, and Ray…" Deacon started as he leaned in and kissed her. "I have no idea what's wrong with your tub, so we'd better call the plumber."

* * *

The next day, Rayna came in from dropping Daphne off to find Deacon's toolbox sitting on the kitchen counter. She ran her hand over it, remembering the afternoon before. Even after all of these years, he still knew how to surprise her.

"Hey."

She looked over to see Deacon standing by the refrigerator, his jeans tight and low slung, his henley fitting over his muscles in all of the right places. She ran her hand across the toolbox.

"So, you retiring that toolbox?" she asked.

Deacon shrugged. "Wasn't planning to, why?"

She smiled and looked out the window. "Because I thought I heard the toilet in the pool house running. You know anyone who might be able to help me with that?"

A smile crossed Deacon's face and he nodded. "Why yes, I think I do."

Rayna reached over and picked up the toolbox. "In that case, follow me."

Deacon took the toolbox from her.

"Oh, and Deacon?"

"What, Ray?"

She looked at him and smiled. "This time, just shut the water off at the toilet, okay?"

* * *

The End


End file.
